Commander Shepard
Deu (män., ME1): Deu (män., ME2+3): En (weib.): En (män.): Mark Meer }} Lieutenant Commander Shepard ist der menschliche Protagonist der Mass Effect-Trilogie und erster menschlicher Spectre im Citadel-Sektor. Viele Handlungen und Entscheidungen von Shepard prägen das Bild der zukünftigen Milchstraße. Profil Vorname, Geschlecht und Aussehen können während der Profilwiederherstellung angepasst werden. Man wählt außerdem aus jeweils drei möglichen Vorgeschichten und psychologischen Profilen je eines aus. Diese Wahl hat Einfluss auf den Spielverlauf. Alternativ zur kompletten Charaktergenerierung stehen für beide Geschlechter auch jeweils ein fertiger "Standard-Shepard" zur Auswahl. Beide sind Soldaten mit dem Profil "Von der Erde" und "Einziger Überlebender", der männliche Protagonist heißt mit Vornamen John, der weibliche Jane. Persönlicher Hintergrund Shepard wurde am 11. April 2154 geboren, ist mit 18 Jahren dem Allianz-Militär beigetreten und hat die Ausbildung des Allianz-Spezialeinheitenprogrammes mit dem Rang N7 abgeschlossen. Alle nachfolgenden Fakten kann der Spieler bei der Profilerstellung selbst bestimmen. Zur Auswahl gibt es drei mögliche Vorgeschichten für die Kindheit und drei mögliche Hintergründe über die Zeit beim Allianz-Militär. Die Entscheidung, für welche dieser Geschichten man sich entscheidet, hat Auswirkungen darauf, wie andere Personen mit dem Commander reden und wie sich dessen Gesinnung entwickelt. Vorgeschichte Raumfahrer Ihre beiden Eltern waren beim Allianzmilitär. Sie verbrachten Ihre Kindheit an Bord von Schiffen und Stationen und verblieben dabei nie lange an einem Ort, da Ihre Eltern häufig versetzt wurden. Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren traten Sie in die Fußstapfen Ihrer Eltern und verpflichteten sich fürs Militär. *Raumfahrer erhalten einen großen Bonus auf Vorbildlichkeitspunkte. *Dies ist die einzige Vorgeschichte ohne traumatisches Ereignis. *Raumfahrer haben in der Mission Citadel: Die Dämonen der Erinnerung auch die Möglichkeit ein kurzes Gespräch mit Hannah Shepard, der Mutter des Helden, zu halten. Auf der Erde geboren Als Waise sind Sie auf den Straßen der riesigen Erdmetropolen groß geworden. Sie konnten dem Leben im Umfeld der Kleinkriminalität und der Straßengangs entfliehen, indem Sie sich mit achtzehn Jahren zum Allianzmilitärdienst gemeldet haben. *Erdenkinder erhalten einen Bonus auf Abtrünnigkeitspunkte. *Erdenkinder haben in Mass Effect einen speziellen Auftrag. Ein Mitglied der Gang, der Shepard angehörte, taucht vor Choras Nest auf der Citadel auf. Er fragt Shepard, ob der Commander ihm helfen könne, ein anderes Gangmitglied aus den Fängen eines Turianers zu befreien. Kolonist Sie sind auf Mindoir geboren und aufgewachsen, einer kleinen Kolonie am Rand der Attika-Traverse. Als Sie sechzehn Jahre alt waren, überfielen Sklavenjäger Mindoir und töteten Ihre Familie und Freunde. Sie wurden von einer Allianz-Patrouille gerettet. Ein paar Jahre später verpflichteten Sie sich selbst zum Allianzmilitär. *Kolonisten erhalten sowohl für Vorbildspunkte, als auch für Abtrünnigkeitspunkte einen kleinen Bonus. *Kolonisten haben ebenfalls eine besondere Aufgabe in Mass Effect. Bei der ersten Rückkehr zur Citadel erhält man eine Nachricht von der C-Sicherheit, dass eine weitere Überlebende des Angriffs auf Mindoir von Sklavenjägern befreit wurde. Durch ihre lange Gefangenschaft ist sie psychisch labil und bedroht Leute an der Andockbucht der Normandy mit einer Waffe. Psychologisches Profil Einzige/r Überlebende/r Während Ihrer Dienstzeit wurden Sie auf eine Mission geschickt, die auf schreckliche Weise scheiterte. Sie befanden sich in einer extremen, lebensbedrohlichen Situation und erlitten körperliche wie seelische Qualen, an denen die meisten Menschen zerbrochen wären. Aber Sie überlebten, ertrugen alles, woran andere zerbrachen, und jetzt sind nur noch Sie übrig, um davon zu erzählen. *Einzige Überlebende haben den Angriff eines Dreschschlunds auf Akuze überlebt. *Einzige Überlebende erhalten keinen Bonus auf Vorbildlichkeits- und Abtrünnigkeitspunkte und haben einen leicht veränderten Dialog beim Auftrag NES: Tote Wissenschaftler. Kriegsheld Zu Beginn Ihrer Karriere sahen Sie sich eines Tages einer überwältigenden feindlichen Streitkraft gegenüber. Sie setzten Ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, um Ihre Kameraden zu retten und den Feind trotz alles Widrigkeiten zu besiegen. Ihre Tapferkeit und Ihr Heldenmut brachten Ihnen zahlreiche Medaillen und Anerkennung seitens der Allianz-Flotte ein. *Kriegshelden wurden auf Elysium von Batarianern angegriffen. *Kriegshelden erhalten einen Bonus für Vorbildlichkeitspunkte. Dieser Hintergrund hat eine leichte Auswirkung auf den Autrag NES: Spionagesonde. Skrupellos Während Ihrer gesamten militärischen Karriere haben Sie sich immer an eine grundlegende Regel gehalten: Der Auftrag muss erledigt werden. Man bezeichnet Sie gemeinhin als kalt, berechnend und brutal. Sie sind bekannt für Ihre rücksichtslose Effizienz, weshalb andere Soldaten sich vor Ihnen in Acht nehmen. Aber wenn Versagen keine Option ist, kommt das Militär immer zuerst zu Ihnen. *Skrupellose Charaktere haben bewusst Teammitglieder in den Tod geschickt und haben die sich ergebenden Batarianer auf Torfan getötet. *Skrupellose bekommen einen Bonus auf Abtrünnigkeitspunkte. Dieser Hintergrund hat eine kleine Auswirkung auf den Verlauf von NES: Major Kyle. Allgemein Unabhängig von der gewählten Vergangenheit wird Shepard immer am 18. Geburtstag den Allianz-Streitkräften beitreten, die Dienstnummer lautet 5923-AC-2826. Mass Effect Zu Beginn von Mass Effect ist Shepard auf der SSV Normandy als Executive Officer unter Captain Anderson stationiert. Nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Saren Arterius auf Eden Prime wird Shepard auf der Citadel zum ersten menschlichen Spectre ernannt, nachdem er beweisen kann, dass Saren am Überfall der Geth auf Eden Prime beteiligt war. Die erste Aufgabe des frisch ernannten Spectres ist es, Saren aufzuhalten. Außerdem erhält Shepard das Kommando über die Normandy und steigt damit im Allianz-Militär vom Lieutenant Commander zum Commander auf. Mass Effect: Erlösung Der Commander wird nach dem Kampf um die Citadel mit seiner Crew auf die Jagd nach weiterem Geth-Widerstand angesetzt. Die Normandy wird daraufhin in einen Sektor geschickt, in dem bisher schon drei Schiffe innerhalb eines Monats auf ungeklärte Weise verschwunden sind. Während der Untersuchung wird die Normandy von einem unbekannten Schiff angegriffen und abgeschossen. Während der Großteil der Besatzung das Schiff verlassen kann, wird Shepard bei der Rettung Jokers von einer Explosion erfasst, welche seinen Anzug beschädigt und ihn in die Atmosphäre eines Planeten katapultiert. Allerdings erstickt der Commander, bevor er in die Atmosphäre gezogen wird. Der Shadow Broker erwirbt daraufhin die Leiche Shepards von den Blue Suns, welche diese zuvor aus der Absturzstelle geborgen hatten. Zur selben Zeit wird Liara T'Soni, die nach dem Angriff ebenfalls Shepard sucht, vom Unbekannten persönlich angeworben, Shepards Leiche zu finden. Als Gegenleistung bietet Cerberus die Wiederherstellung Shepards an. Andernfalls würde die Leiche vom Shadow Broker an die Kollektoren verkauft werden. Schließlich gelingt es Liara mithilfe eines Drell namens Feron, Shepards Leiche vom Shadow Broker zu entwenden und Cerberus zu übergeben. Mass Effect 2 Cerberus hat das Unterfangen zur Wiederherstellung von Shepard, welches zwei Jahre gedauert hat, das Lazarus-Projekt getauft. Shepard erwacht im Labor, als dieses angegriffen wird. Shepard beginnt während seiner Flucht durch das Labor mehr und mehr über das Lazarus-Projekt zu erfahren, unter anderem, dass Cerberus' Oberhaupt - Der Unbekannte - 4 Milliarden Credits, Wissen und Mühen in dieses Projekt zur Wiederherstellung des Commanders investiert hat. Menschliche Kolonien verschwinden; und während die Allianz und der Citadel-Rat dieses Problem ignorieren, ist Cerberus die einzige Organisation, die sich dieses Problems annimmt. Shepard willigt ein, mit Cerberus zusammenzuarbeiten, um das Problem zu lösen. Währenddessen sind die Gerüchte von Shepards „Überleben“ im Umlauf und werden mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen. Einige glauben sogar, Shepard bzw. Cerberus könnten diejenigen sein, die mit dem Verschwinden der Kolonien etwas zu tun haben. So wird später im Verlauf des Spieles Kaidan Alenko, bzw. Ashley Williams (je nachdem, wer die Virmire-Mission in Mass Effect überlebt hat) im Auftrag der Allianz nach Horizon geschickt, um den Gerüchten nachzugehen. Details über Shepards Charakter Aus einigen Dialogen mit Jacob Taylor erfährt der Spieler, dass Shepard zum Teil ein Perfektionist ist und die Wahrheit liebt. Shepards sonstige Persönlichkeit ist, abhängig von der Spielweise, sehr verschieden. Narben Da Shepard unfertig aus dem „Schlaf“ geweckt wird, bleiben noch Narben auf seinem Gesicht zurück. Im Spiel dienen sie als Veranschaulichung seiner Gesinnung. Sollte man viele gute Sachen tun, werden die Narben langsam verheilen. Werden hingegen viele böse Taten begangen, vertiefen sich die Narben. Sogar Shepards Augen nehmen dann eine andere Farbe (nämlich rot) an. Sobald man Zugang zum Techniklabor auf der Normandy hat, erhält Shepard eine Mail von Doktor Chakwas, in der sie erklärt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die Narben vollkommen und dauerhaft zu heilen. Für 50.000 Platin kann Shepard ein Upgrade für die Krankenstation erwerben, mit der man die Narben dauerhaft entfernen kann, sodass Shepards Entscheidungen keinen Einfluss mehr auf sein Gesicht haben. Mass Effect 3 Commander Shepard hat sich wieder der Allianz angeschlossen, wurde jedoch vom Dienst suspendiert und von seinem Kommando über die Normandy entbunden. Er steht unter ständiger „Bewachung“ durch Lieutenant James Vega. left|340px|Commander Shepard Zu Beginn von Mass Effect 3 teilt Lt. Vega Commander Shepard mit, dass das Verteidigungskommitee ihn unverzüglich sehen will. Auf dem Weg dahin begegnet Shepard erst Admiral Anderson und dann Lt. Commander Ashley Williams / Major Kaidan Alenko (abhängig von den Entscheidungen auf Virmire in Teil 1). Kurz nach Beginn des Angriffs der Reaper auf die Erde machen sich Anderson und Shepard auf den Weg zur Normandy, helfen unterwegs zwei Soldaten der Allianz, die mit ihrem Shuttle abgestürzt sind, kämpfen gegen Kannibalen und Husks und werden von diesen festgenagelt. Die Normandy kommt zur Hilfe und Shepard geht an Bord. Kurz bevor die Normandy losfliegt, wird Commander Shepard von Admiral Anderson durch Aushändigung seiner Dienstmarke wieder in Dienst gestellt und erhält den Befehl, zur Citadel zu fliegen und Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Reaper zu sammeln. Als die Normandy abhebt, entdeckt Shepard einen kleinen Jungen, der zuvor die Hilfe verweigert hat, in ein startendes Shuttle, nur um von einem Reaper-Zerstört abgeschossen zu werden. Shepard hat weiterhin wiederkehrende Träume von dem Kind und sieht, wie er von Flammen verzehrt wird, bevor der Commander ihn erreichen kann. In einem solchen Traum sieht Shepard, wie der Junge zu einer anderen Version von sich selbst rennt, bevor beide vom Feuer verzehrt werden. Shepard versucht dann, die verschiedenen Spezies der Galaxie zu rekrutieren, sowohl um die Reaper zu bekämpfen, als auch um eine Superwaffe zu bauen, die einfach als Tiegel bekannt ist. Die Pläne wurden von Dr. Liara T'Soni in den Protheanischen Archiven auf dem Mars entdeckt. Unglücklicherweise versucht der Unbekannte, sich den Bemühungen des Commanders zu widersetzen, während er versucht, einen Weg zu finden, die Reaper zu kontrollieren. Schicksal Während der letzten Schlacht um die Erde wird Shepard bei einem Angriff vom Vorboten schwer verletzt. Nachdem er die Citadel erreicht hat und sich mit dem Unbekannten beschäftigt hat, wird Shepard von dem Katalysator begrüßt - einer alten KI, die die Reaper kontrolliert. Der Katalysator erklärt Shepard den Zweck der Reaper und ihren Zyklus der Zerstörung und stellt dann fest, dass Shepard bis zu drei Optionen hat, den Zyklus zu beenden: # Zerstörung der Reaper: In diesem Ende zerstört Shepard eine Schlüssel-Energieröhre, die eine massive Explosion verursacht. Mit den Massenportalen zerstört die durch den Tiegel abgefeuerte Energie alle Künstliches Leben in der Galaxie, einschließlich der Reaper, EDI und Geth. Die Massenportale und die Citadel sind entweder schwer beschädigt, werden aber schließlich repariert oder (wenn die Effektive Militärstärke des Spielers niedrig ist) in die Luft gesprengt, während sie die Galaxie zerstören. Wenn die effektive militärische Stärke des Spielers hoch genug ist, zeigt eine kurze Szene, wie Shepard tief in einen Haufen Trümmer einatmet. # Kontrollieren der Reaper: In diesem Ende greift Shepard nach zwei elektrischen Griffen, die den Körper des Commander langsam auflösen. Unter Verwendung der Massenportale lädt die Energie, die durch den Tiegel abgefeuert wird, Shepards Geist als das neue Bewusstsein des Reaper-Meisters hoch. Die Reaper verlassen die Erde, die Massenportale werden durch die den Energieimpuls beschädigt und die Citadel bleibt intakt. Die Reaper bauen die Galaxie wieder auf, einschließlich der Massenportale, und die neuen Shepard KI verspricht, "die Vielen" zu beschützen - obwohl seine Art, diese Pflicht zu erfüllen, dadurch beeinflusst wird, ob Shepards Moralität mehr Abtrünnig oder mehr Vorbildlich war # Synthese: In diesem Ende springt Shepard in den Energiestrahl des Tiegels, der den Commander absorbiert und auflöst. Unter Verwendung der Massenportale transformiert die Energie, die durch den Tiegel abgefeuert wird, das gesamte Leben in der Galaxie in eine neue Hybride aus synthetisch-organischem Leben (wobei alle Individuen grün hervorgehobene Haut und leuchtende Augen entwickeln). Die Reaper verlassen die Erde, und sowohl die Massenportale als auch die Citadel werden durch das Energiewelle beschädigt. Die Reaper arbeiten mit allen zusammen, um die Galaxie, einschließlich der Massenportale, wiederaufzubauen und das Wissen der vorher geernteten Zivilisationen zu teilen. # Verweigerung: In dieser Schlussfolgerung weigert sich Shepard, eine der drei möglichen Optionen zu wählen oder erschießt den Katalysator. Der Katalysator bestätigt dunkel die Entscheidung des Commander und verschwindet, indem er den Tiegel schließt und nicht schießen kann. Shepard bleibt alleine stehen und dreht sich um, um zu sehen, wie ein Reaper-Schiff eine Allianz- Schlachtschiff zerstört. Die Reaper sind in der Lage, das gesamte fortgeschrittene organische Leben in der gesamten Galaxie zu ernten, so dass der Zyklus weitergehen kann. In der Annahme, dass Shepard eine Option auswählt, die den Tiegel aktiviert, wird Commander Shepard viele Jahre in der Zukunft zu einer legendären Figur, die als "Der Shepard" bekannt ist. Wenn Shepard den Tiegel nicht aktiviert, lernt ein zukünftiger Zyklus durch Glyph von ihren Handlungen, und alles, was über "den Shepard" bekannt ist, ist das, was in den von Liara hinterlassenen Archiven gespeichert wurde. Dieser neue Zyklus soll die Reaper-Bedrohung dank der Informationen, die von "denen, die vorher kamen" weitergegeben wurden, gelöst haben. Wenn Shepard eine Option auswählt, die den Tiegel aktiviert, zeigt der Epilog den Trupp zusammen mit Joker, Cortez (wenn er überlebte) und Traynor. Der Beziehungspartner Shepards wird bei Kontrolle sowie Synthese EDI umarmen sowie Shepards Namen der Gedenktafel hinzufügen. Bei Zerstörung sowie die effektive militärische Stärke war hoch genug zögert der Partner, Shepards Namen an die Wand hinzuzufügen. Stattdessen lächelt der Partner hoffnungsvoll. Trivia right|126px|Standardaussehen vom weiblichem Shepard *In Mass Effect ist Shepard 29 Jahre alt. Da er jedoch im zweiten Teil zwei Jahre klinisch tot war und durch das Lazarus-Projekt wiederhergestellt wird, ist Shepard in Mass Effect 2 biologisch sowie geistig immer noch 29. *Auch in der Science-Fiction-Reihe gibt es einen Soldaten namens John Sheppard. Er bekleidet jedoch einen anderen Dienstagrad als bei Mass Effect, nämlich Lieutenant Colonel und sein Nachname wird dort mit zwei 'p' geschrieben. *Alan Shepard Jr. war die zweite Person und der erste Amerikaner im Weltall (5. Mai 1961). Er wurde im Jahre 1971 mit Apollo 14 zum fünften Mann auf dem Mond. *In der englischen Original-Version wird die männliche Stimme von Shepard von Mark Meer vertont und die weibliche Stimme von Jennifer Hale. Da beide Sprecher Kanadier sind, besitzt Shepard in der englischen Version einen leicht kanadischen Akzent. Shepards weibliche Stimme hat auch die Rolle von Bastila Shan in den beiden Teilen von BioWares Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic übernommen. *Die Weibliche Commander Shepard wird im deutschen von Nicole Boguth gesprochen, die ebenfalls Cortana in den Halo-Teilen die Stimme leiht. *Auch in Biowares Dragon Age-Universum haben die englischen Shepard-Synchronsprecher Rollen erhalten. Jennifer Hale, die weibliche Shepard, übernimmt Krem in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Mark Meer, der männliche Shepard, spricht dagegen die Jünger in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. *Herbert Schäfer, der Sprecher von Shepard in ME 1 hat in ME2 eine kleine Rolle. Er spricht nämlich in der Mission Kasumi: Erinnerungsdiebstahl die Eclipse-Wache die die Tür zu Donovan Hocks Privatbereich bewacht. *Das Gesicht des männlichen Standard-Shepards ist dem niederländischen Modell Mark Vanderloo nachgebildet worden. *In der Werbung wird Shepard immer nur als männliche "Standardversion" dargestellt. *Die vorgegebenen Vornamen von Shepard sind amerikanische Allerweltsnamen (John und Jane Doe). *Miranda zitiert mit Bezug auf Shepard den Satz: „...dieses Feuer, das einen dazu bringt, Ihnen selbst in die Hölle zu folgen.“, welcher in leicht abgewandelter Form bereits in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic von Bastila Shan in Bezug auf den Protagonisten Revan gesprochen wird. *Shepard kann mit Jack darüber scherzen, dass er „technisch untot“ sei und somit ein Zombie. *Wenn Shepard den Auftrag NES: Asari-Diplomatie in Mass Effect beendet hat, trifft man in der Mission Dossier: Der Attentäter auf Nassana Dantius, die es nicht glauben kann, dass Shepard lebt. Er/Sie fügt hinzu: „Ich bin besser geworden“, was eine Anspielung auf Die Ritter der Kokosnuß oder den Captain von Babylon 5, John Sheridan, ist. *Commander Shepard taucht auch in anderen Electronic Arts-Spielen auf. Zum Beispiel in My Sims: Sky Heroes. *Der Effekt der Narben auf schlechte Taten ist ebenfalls gleichzusetzen mit den Auswirkungen der dunklen Seite der Macht aus Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. * Shepard kann in Mass Effect 2 sterben. * Shepard kann in Mass Effect 3 überleben. * In Mass Effect 2 kann man eine Kopie der Shepard VI erhalten die man in ME3 dann im Wartebereich auf der Citadel wieder trifft. cs:Velitel Shepard en:Commander Shepard es:Comandante Shepard fi:Komentaja Shepard fr:Commandant Shepard it:Comandante Shepard nl:Commander Shepard pl:Komandor Shepard ru:Шепард uk:Командер Шепард Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 3) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Spectres Kategorie:Special Forces Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2018)